Notwendigkeit
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: In den Nachwehen fällt es Spock schwer sich anzupassen und wendet sich zu einem neuem Ausweg für Erleichterung.


**Titel:** Notwendigkeit

**Originaltitel:** Need

**Autor:** AyriesKukku

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Star Trek XI (2009)

**Pairing:** Spock/Kirk, Spock/Uhura impliziert

**Rating:** T

**Kategorie:** Romantik/Drama  
**Wortanzahl: **563Wörter  
**Inhalt:** In den Nachwehen fällt es Spock schwer sich anzupassen und wendet sich zu einem neuem Ausweg für Erleichterung.  
**Disclaimer: **Nicht gehört mir.

**A/N:** Flashfic. Geschrieben für Quick Pick Week Drei. Das Wort ist: Beschwerde.

**Ü/N:** Wiedermal etwas Kurzes. Ich liebe es hier wie einfach die bittere Wahrheit dargestellt wird und dies in so einer Kürze. Wundervoll. Hoffe euch gefällt es auch. Viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Notwendigkeit**

Er braucht es.

Es ist eine unlogisch brennende, chaotische, schmerzhafte, unnachgiebige Notwendigkeit die ihn auffrisst und jedes Stück füllt, das nicht durch die Leere, welche die Zerstörung von Vulkan hinterließ, ausgefüllt hat. Uhura, dieses Schiff, Meditation, nichts anderes kann ihn erlösen wie dies es kann.

Er kann sich selbst nicht verstehen. Seit diese zwei Dinge, die er Zuhause genannt hatte, seine Mutter und sein Planet, ihn verließen, hatte Spock stundenlang versucht und dabei versagt logisch und friedlich zu meditieren so wie er es sonst tat, wenn er atmete. Wut, verzweifelte Trauer, Schmerz, alles wandte sich in ihm, ein Zeugnis der brutalen Geschehnisse, bei welchen ihm als Kind beigebracht wurde sie beiseite zu schieben.

Aber da ist niemand mehr der ihm etwas beibringen konnte. Die 10.000 Vulkanier sind weg um die neue Kolonie zu gründen. Er blieb auf der USS Enterprise zurück und litt so still and stoisch wie man nur logisch hoffen konnte.

Uhura - Nyota, erinnerte er sich selbst - sie ist sanft, weich, unterstützend. Sie streichelt seinen Kopf, wiegt ihn hin und her als wäre er aus Glas und sie flüstert ihm Unwichtiges ins Ohr, immer und immer wieder. Es beruhigt ihn, aber nicht für lange. Ihre kühle Haut entfernt nur die Verbrennungen auf seiner Haut für ein, zwei Tage, bis er wieder in Flammen steht.

Jim Kirk ist keins dieser Adjektive, die er der Frau, die er liebt, zuordnet. Es scheint - zumindest an der Oberfläche - das er sich wenig durch diese Mission verändert hat, aber was in ihm vorgeht, wenn er sich das Deck außerhalb des Dienstes mit einem neuen und philosophischen Funkeln in seinen Augen ansieht, kann man nur raten und Spock hat es immer noch nicht erraten. Er versucht immer noch sich überall kopfüber hereinzustürzen. Er zeigt immer noch atemberaubend freche Selbstüberschätzung. Er ist immer noch er selbst.

Die Leidenschaft beweist, entscheidet Spock, das sie ein exzellenter Ausweg ist.

Kirk ("Nenn mich Jim", hatte er mit einem Schmunzeln bestanden. Er kann es nicht, nicht hier-.) schiebt sich hinter ihm als sie sich auf den Bettlaken in Spocks Raum winden, der Computer steuert das maximale Hitze herrscht mit so trockener Luft, wie es möglich war. Spocks Gesicht ist an seiner Schulter, Augen fest zusammengedrückt als er darum kämpfte Kirk runter zu drücken, trotz der Versuche vom jüngeren Mann ihn runter zu werfen. Mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Knurren verengte er seinen Griff so sehr um zu verletzen und schließlich gibt Kirk nach, sein Missfallen stattdessen dadurch zeigend, indem er in Spocks Schulter biss. Es war uneffektiv. Spock genoss es, jedes Stechen war wie ein Loch aus dem seine Gefühle entweichen konnten, ihn in Frieden zurück ließ.

Die Kleidung, die sie trugen, lagen in Fetzen auf dem Fußboden, zerrissen in einem Anfall von Wut als das Gespräch - Kirk stieß seine Hüfte nach oben und Spock vergießt das Thema, dass sie während der Zeit hatten als die Lust immer weiter anwuchs, die er automatisch begann zu zügeln, ungewöhnlicherweise, wurde es schlimmer.

Als sich das Weiße immer weiter hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen ausbreitet, drückt er seine Hände nach unten, dabei Spuren zurücklassend wo er war, Spuren, die zeigten was hier passierte, was er war. Notwendigkeit. Sie kommen zusammen, nun - ein geübter Tanz, Befriedigung und das Zurücklassen von einem völligen Sinnesentzug für ein paar Momente als Spock auf Kirk erschöpft zusammenbrechen.

Er kann wieder atmen, für den Moment.

Ende


End file.
